Captured
by AU Pripper
Summary: Part Four of Unexpected Events
1. Chapter 1

Cowtails was crying while telling Kowalski, 'I told you'.

* * *

><p>"Its not your fault...It was that man..." Private said, trembling.<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski looked at her, "That guy.. Is your dad?" He narrowed his eyes. "But as I said, he will have to kill me to hurt you."<p>

* * *

><p>"No it is my fault! He took you when I should've noticed! And now that guy is going to come and we're going to die!" SP shouted.<p>

* * *

><p>"You don't understand how awful he is!" Cowtails sobbed, "He probably hates me even more and he's probably going to kill me!" "Who the he** are you talking to, you idiot?! Have you gone even more insane than the last time I saw you?!" The father snapped. Cowtails sobbed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Maybe the team is on their way right now!" Private said hopefully.<p>

* * *

><p>Skipper growled, "First Sweet Pripper and her boyfriend, then Cowtails and her boyfriend? WHO'S NEXT, ME AND MY BOYFRIEND?!" Rico stared wide eyed, "Calm..." Skipper sighed, "I guess we should get Sweet Pripper and Private first. We know where they are, but we have no idea where Kowalski and Cowtails went in that car... come on." They left to go the house.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't call her a idiot when your the idiot!" Kowalski turned to face Cowtails. "I am not going to let him kill you, you have to believe me."<p>

* * *

><p>"it's going to be okay..." Skipper and Rico burst into the room suddenly. Private smiled, "Skippah!" SP looked up, "Wh-Where's Cowtails? And Kowalski?"<p>

* * *

><p>"he can't even hear you talk like I can! Oh this is so bad...so bad...so bad..." Cowtails curled into a ball. "I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die..." "Cowtails! You are not going to die!"<p>

* * *

><p>Skipper rubbed the back of his neck, "uh...slight complication...they got captured by some dude...we don't really know who..." Private sighed, "oh dear...not again..."<p>

* * *

><p>Cowtails grabbed Kowalski, "HE IS GOING TO KILL ME!" She breathed heavy then got out her phone. "dad gum, I can't call anyone! I"m out of minutes so my phone won't let me! I can...I can text Sweet Pripper!" She texted her friend everything about her Dad. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP BACK THERE?! YOUR VOICE IS GETTING ON MY NERVES! JUST LIKE LOOKING AT YOUR UGLY FACE!" Tears filled Cowtails eyes then she went to the 'I'm gonna die thing'.<p>

* * *

><p>SP looked at her phone. "Not my friend! No no..." She buried her face in her hands. "This is all my fault! If I have noticed that guy who kidnapped me and Private, Cowtails wouldn't be in danger! I make a mess of everything!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski was clenching his flippers and gritting his beak.<p>

* * *

><p>"it's not your fault Sweet Prippah! How could you have known he was going to sneak up behind you and knock you out? None of this is your fault! Skipper nodded, "that's affirmative, soldier. You haven't done anything to cause any of this."<p>

* * *

><p>Her father pulled into a driveway in front of a big house. "alright, We're here! hope you enjoyed the little time the ride put on your life. Trust me, no one else enjoyed you being here.." Cowtails freaked out, "AHH! HE'S COMING!" He opened the trunk and dragged her out by her hair. In that time, Cowtails had shoved Kowalski in her jacket. Her father put her in a basement that as dark and chilly. "I'll be back later." Cowtails took Kowalski out, "I. am going. to DIE!" She sobbed wildly.<p>

* * *

><p>SP wiped her tears angrily, "You're right. We have to go save Cowtails and Kowalski."<p>

* * *

><p>"No you're not! I won't let him hurt you. And if Sweet Pripper manages to get here with the others, she'll know what to do."<p>

* * *

><p>"Well...we have to go to the HQ and get the tracking device again..."<p>

* * *

><p>"SHE'S STILL KIDNAPPED AT THAT DAD GUMMED PLACE IN JERSEY AND WE'RE HERE! AT A PLACE WITH NO SERVICE IN-" She checked her phone, "RHODE ISLAND!" She fell to the floor crying softly. Kowalski flinched.<p>

* * *

><p>Time skip brought to you by Kowalski's inventions.<p>

"alright...blast, we need DNA! Is there anything around here that could have Kowalski's or Cowtails' DNA on it?" Skipper asked.

* * *

><p>"I'm too young to die.." Cowtails cried. The door slammed open, making her sit up quickly. "What are you looking at?" Her father asked. "n-n-othi-" She began to stutter. He pulled Cowtails up by her shirt, "I said, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" "Nothing!" "I'm the one that's looking at nothing!" He threw her down, "That's all you are! A good for NOTHING piece of sh**!" He walked back up the steps, "I'll be back later. Maybe your idiot brain can get it right this time!" The door slammed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like this?" SP pulled out a feather that looked like Kowalski's. "I plucked it off him last week and almost got shrunk by him."<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski was shaking in anger.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Skipper shouted. He put it in the machine, "aw no! THE FLIPPIN BATTERY DIED! WE GOTTA GET MORE BATTERIES!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Kowalski?" Cowtails asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm always prepared!" She got out batteries from nowhere.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes Cowtails?" Kowalski replied.<p>

* * *

><p>"well put them in!"<p>

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Cowtails asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok ok... Stop rushing me.. Your sounding like my mother when I'm slow... And that's a bad thing." SP said, while putting in the batteries."<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski sighed, "I don't know. I do know that you aren't going to die."<p>

* * *

><p>"They're in...Rhode Island."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Private gasped, "RHODE ISLAND?!" Rico babbled, "watta jabba?!"

* * *

><p>"you don't know that...that was like taking me out for ice cream compared to some things my dad has done..." Her dad came back with peaunt butter crackers. "Eat this." Cowtails whimpered, "but...but I'm allergic to peanuts...you know that..." "EAT IT!" "but I'm really bad allergic!" She protested. Her father forced her to eat it and held her mouth shut until she swallowed it. "what are you looking at?!" Cowtails coughed, "You?" "And what am I looking at?" "Me?" He grabbed her shirt, "WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?!" "Nothing!"<p>

* * *

><p>"R-Rhode I-Island?" SP asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski, unable to take anymore, rushed forward and kicked Cowtails Dad in the stomach. "Kowalski! No!" "what the he** is a penguin doing in here?!" He snapped, holding Kowalski up by the scruff of his neck. "he's mine! please don't hurt him! please!" Cowtails begged. The father threw Kowalski down then left. Cowtails started to cough and pant, "I can't...breathe.. I'm really allergic to peanuts...I swell up and my face breaks out and my throat closes. Kowalski I can't breathe!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Private asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski ran over, "Darn, I wish there was some medicine in here to help you... But this place is empty..."<p>

* * *

><p>SP nodded, "Yeah, just some bad memories."<p>

* * *

><p>Cowtails panted, "upstairs...he might have the old EpiPen... sneak out...upstairs..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Now move out!" Skipper ordered.<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski raced upstairs, "I got to find it!"<p>

* * *

><p>SP rolled her eyes, "Lovely sympathy Skipper."<p>

* * *

><p>Cowtails passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is going to be a long trip.." Skipper muttered.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Kowalski fortunately found the medicine and raced downstairs. And gets it into his unconscious girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rico was playing random car games with Skipper. "I spy..."<p>

Skipper gave him an unamused look, "a kaboom?"

Rico freaked out. "KABOOM!"

SP glared at both of them as if they were her annoying children, "Do you guys have to try to unbore yourselves?"

"yes. Would you rather Rico blow up everything on the way?"

* * *

><p>Cowtails woke up with heavy breathing and an blurred vision, "what?...Kowalski...lightheaded...wha?"<p>

* * *

><p>SP giggled at the thought. "It would be better. I watch stuff blowing up all the time. I once blew up a house in Denmark." (and no she didn't really. .-.)<p>

* * *

><p>"Cowtails? Are you ok?" Kowalski asked worriedly.<p>

* * *

><p>"so did I... The big house." Skipper replied with no sign of shock on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>Cowtails coughed, "No..."<p>

* * *

><p>SP stared at him, "...What house?"<p>

"the reason I can't go back to Denmark... I was working with Hans and we blew up a government officials house. I got blamed, Hans turned evil and didn't come back for me, now I'm banned from Denmark."

SP's eyes widened. "Whoa."

"you think you're the only one with an interesting past."

* * *

><p>Cowtails stood up, picking up the medicine bottle.<p>

At that moment, her father braged in. "where did get that?"

She stuttered, "n-nowhere.."

He slapped her angrily, "you stole it from upstairs you little bit**!"

Her so called father began punching and hitting her.

Cowtails started to cry, "no please stop I didn't do it!"

Kowalski tackled the cruel man away. "She didn't do anything Bit**!"

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Skipper asked.<p>

"it's very dark.."

"Uh oh.." Rico said.

* * *

><p>"What the flip?!" Her dad grabbed Kowalski's foot and flung him across the room.<p>

"no please don't hurt him!" Cowtails begged.

Her dad kicked her in the face, "SHUT UP!"

Kowalski groaned in pain after his body smacked into a wall. He tried to get up but failed. His eyes closed and he fell limp to the ground.

* * *

><p>Private suddenly heard dogs barking.<p>

He clung to SP's leg, "Nyah!"

* * *

><p>After the beating, Cowtails was losing blood from her head. Her dad left the room.<p>

* * *

><p>SP got out her blade. "Wild dogs? Are you kidding? They won't stand a chance!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski opened his eyes. They widened seeing his girlfriend's state. "Oh god!"<p>

He limped over.

* * *

><p>Skipper's eyes widened. " then you might want to get ready..."<p>

The wild dogs came racing toward the group. Private screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Cowtails opened her eyes and spoke weakly, "Kowalski?"

* * *

><p>Private jumped off her leg and SP ran toward the dogs. "You won't win mutts!"<p>

She kicked one in the head.

* * *

><p>Kowalski hugged his girlfriend, "I-I'm so sorry."<p>

"it's not your fault..." Cowtails coughed.

* * *

><p>Skipper joined in the fight, punching a mutt, "Take that!"<p>

SP punched a dog numerous times, "Get out of here you dirtbags!"

The dogs yelped then ran away.

"Sweet Pripper are we there at the place yet?" Skipper asked.

* * *

><p>"I told you I was gonna die..." Cowtails said, starting to cry again.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think we're almost there, judging by those dogs..." SP answered.<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski looked down, not knowing what to say.<p>

* * *

><p>SP froze as she saw spider out of the corner of her eye.<p>

"Oh god..." She whispered. Then started screaming, "OH GOD! AHHH! SOMEONE HELP! CALL 911!"

"SHH CALM DOWN ITS JUST A SPIDAH!"

Skipper snapped, "SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>Suddenly a random lady came in hours later.<p>

"Who are you?" Cowtails asked.

"sorry I can't tell you who I am sweetie." She treated the beaten girl. "I'm part of an organization your mom used to work for. I haven't seen you since your mom died.. I can't get you out but were working on it... Bye sweetie."

Cowtails was confused but thankful. "Bye thank you!"

The lady left.

* * *

><p>SP got out her chainsaw, "DIE SPIDER!"<p>

Skipper freaked out. "SHE'S GOT THE CHAINSAW!"

Private screamed.

* * *

><p>All the while Kowalski had fallen asleep. His girlfriend shook him awake then explained what happened.<p>

* * *

><p>SP whacked the spider. The bug was squashed.<p>

SP was still going crazy. "Theres more around here! I know it!"

* * *

><p>"I wonder who that lady was..." Kowalski wondered.<p>

"Me too..." Cowtails sighed.

* * *

><p>Private groaned, "Sweet Prippah! THERE ARE NO MORE SPIDAHS!"<p>

SP took a deep breath. "Ugh, I hate spiders! They're sick! They are so sick, my mom used to free spiders all over my room."

Skipper accidently snickered. Private covered his beak quickly with panicked eyes.

* * *

><p>Cowtails gulped, "Kowalski? since we've been here, have you ever thought about...you know...this could be the last time we're together?"<p>

* * *

><p>SP glared at Skipper. "Excuse me..? My mom didn't do that for humor.. She did it cause she hated me! I don't see how a mom hating their kids is funny!"<p>

She ran off angrily.

* * *

><p>"Nope. As SP says, it's only bad if you believe it's bad."<p>

That saying is stuck in his head because every time his inventions blew up, SP would slam the door open and shout it.(Am I the only one that thinks this is funny XD)

* * *

><p>"Skippah!" Private shouted.<p>

"I didn't know!"

The british penguin ran after his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Cowtails teared up, "I believe its bad...and I have plenty of reasons too...I wish Mom was here..."<p>

* * *

><p>SP tripped, falling down a trail of rocks. "Owwwww.." She had cuts over her arms and face. "Oh wow can this day get any better?"<p>

SP continued to run, limping with every step.

* * *

><p>Kowalski patted Cowtails back.<p>

* * *

><p>Private tripped on the same rock and went flying. He screamed until he land on SP's head.<p>

* * *

><p>Cowtails picked up Kowalski and hugged him like a stuffed animal.<p>

"I need a hug..." She cried.

* * *

><p>SP quickly put Private down. "I would be careful. Thats one way to get a bloody body."<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski hugged his girlfriend back.<p>

* * *

><p>"but... Come back! Skippah didn't mean it, he didn't know! Please?" Private begged.<p>

* * *

><p>Cowtails sat there, hugging Kowalski with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>SP sighed then started limping back. "Fine..."<p>

Private clapped his flippers, "Yay!" He paused. "what's wrong with your leg?"

* * *

><p>"Kowalski? Do you really like me or did you just act like it? " Cowtails let go of Kowalski a little, "Because after you went to sleep, Skipper was telling me...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Just bleeding, no biggie." SP shrugged.

* * *

><p>Kowalski looked a little hurt. "Told you what?"<p>

* * *

><p>Private frowned, "but you're limping.."<p>

* * *

><p>"he was telling me stuff like... Like you were just being nice and trying to make me feel better...you didn't really like me...is it true?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Its just a deep cut in my leg."<p>

* * *

><p>"No it's not true! I really do love you! You think I try to protect you for nothing? I do it because I care for you!" Kowalski shouted, thinking; he was going to get Skipper for this.<p>

* * *

><p>"exactly! it could get infected! Oh, there's Skippah and Rico!" Private pointed out.<p>

Rico whacked Skipper upside the head.

"look...I didn't know...I'm sorry for saying that.." The leader said awkwardly.

* * *

><p>"but...why would Skipper..."<p>

* * *

><p>"It's fine Private!" SP looked at Skipper. "Its ok, you didn't know. I should've told all of you about my mom who treats me like heck, not just Private."<p>

* * *

><p>"Might be jealous or something." Kowalski shrugged.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, shall we get going?" Skipper suggested as Private treated SP's leg while she was distracted.<p>

* * *

><p>Cowtails shook her head, "he wouldn't be jealous...he said it was okay...but last night he told me,"Cowtails, I don't want you to get hurt...but don't believe Kowalski when he says he loves you. He still has a thing for Doris, and when he found out you love him, he told Rico and I that he was going to be nice and try to make you feel better.""<p>

* * *

><p>SP nodded, "Yeah, or Cowtails is doomed! I would like to get this search and rescue mission over with."<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh please that dolphin is a bit**! And I don't remember telling Rico and Skipper anything like that! Are you saying you don't believe that I love you?"<p>

His eyes stung with tears. It was Doris all over again!

"N-no...it's just..." Cowtails stuttered.

"It's just what?" Kowalski asked.

"Just...it was believable...when he said it...but you never act like you have a girlfriend really...like Private and Sweet Pripper act around each other..."

Kowalski looked down. "Well, Private is sweet, unlike me. According to Doris, I'm boring. I'm sorry that I can't act the way you want me too..."

"that's not what I meant! Kowalski... I'm sorry... I just..."

Cowtails didn't notice her dad walk in.

She sighed. "i mess everything up don't I? Even this relationship.. I opened my big mouth..."

Her dad grabbed her hair, "Darn right you mess everything up! Why are you still alive after that?!"

Cowtails was very surprised to see him standing there. "Wh-What?"

Then he started doing THINGS to her.

* * *

><p>While the group was walking, Private tried to hold SP's hand but he was too short.<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski lunged forward and punched Cowtails Dad in the leg.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

SP giggled, "Too bad I'm not a penguin."

* * *

><p>Cowtail's Dad growled, "I've had enough of your penguin!" He got out a knife and threw it towards Kowalski. "No Kowalski!" Cowtails screamed, jumping in front of her boyfriend. The object jammed trough her chest. Her Dad laughed, "Oops, I missed." He went upstairs and left Cowtails gasping for air.<p>

* * *

><p>"Carry me?" Private asked, smiling sweetly.<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski's face went pale, "Cowtails!" He limped over, "Oh no... You can't die!"<p>

* * *

><p>SP smiled, "Yep!" She picked up Private and contuined to walk.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kowalski...remember..." Cowtails gasped out.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think we're here..." Private remarked.<p>

* * *

><p>"No don't die! DON'T!" The word 'don't' echoed around the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you guys hear that?" SP asked then put Private down. And she knocked down the door. Cowtails Dad turned, "What the-? WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE PENGUINS?! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF FLIPPING PENGUINS!"<p>

* * *

><p>Cowtails heard yelling as her eyes drooped, "Whaaaa..?"<p>

* * *

><p>SP pulled out her chainsaw, "You're gonna get it for kidnapping my friend!" She smacked the weapon against his head, "TAKE THAT BIT**!" His head got a slice and he fell down. (Down. As in DEAD.)<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski hugged Cowtails crying. She closed her eyes, "is there...anything..stop bleeding..." She slowly slipped into a coma. Rico blew down the door, "In here!" SP raced in the room, "Oh God! Cowtails! We need to get her to a hospital!" "Then do it!" Skipper yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>Time skip brought by penguins<p>

The doctor walked in, "You all are here for Tyler McCormick? Including the freakish talking penguins?" "Hey!" Rico grunted. "Call her Cowtails!" Skipper shouted. SP glared, "They are my friends! Not freaks!" Kowalski was sobbing quietly in his flippers. The doctor stared, "Right. It's just...they're talking...anyway, she's still in her coma...it's possible that she may die...if our nurses get it right..." "WHAT?!" "NO!" Rico yelled. "NOT MY FRIEND!" SP screamed. "No NO! She should've let that stupid knife hit me!" "BUT! You can go in and see her, if you are quiet, and do not touch her." Private sniffed, "Okay.."


End file.
